


Why Don't You Touch Me (Now, Now Now...)

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Tony and Peter have a quick fuck.





	Why Don't You Touch Me (Now, Now Now...)

Tony loved gardening. He loved being amongst his plants, he enjoyed their company a lot more than some people. They were never mean, annoying, or too rowdy. They just sat there in the ground, peaceful as can be. Sure, some people might find them boring but then again Tony always considered himself to be a boring person.

Of course everyone, even “boring” people, has their wild side. And (much to Tony’s chagrin) there was one certain frontman who knew EXACTLY what buttons he had to press in order to turn a meek country-mouse into a ferocious tiger…

“Hullo Tony!”

Tony sighed. He didn’t need to look up to see who it was. That voice just couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. “Hello Peter.”

“What are you doing?” Peter said in an irritating singsong voice.

Tony sighed again, this time more heavily. “What does it look like? I’m watering my lettuces.”

“Interesting…” Of course Peter didn’t think it was actually interesting. And he realized this conversation was going nowhere so it was time to try another tactic.

“PETER! What are you DOING!” Tony screeched as he watched Peter dig up a radish and take a big bite out of it. 

“What’s it look like? I’m having a little snack.”

“Those aren’t even ripe yet!” Tony slapped the vegetable out of Peter’s hands. “And you didn’t even wash it first, that’s DISGUSTING!”

Peter smiled. The sting from Tony’s initial slap hurt and yet felt so good. He wanted more… “Oh, Tony, look’s like you’ll have to punish me now… Show me who’s boss.”

“I… You’re just trying to coax me into… buggering you, aren’t you?” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Well, forget it. I’m busy. You can go bother Phil for that.”

“But I don’t want Phil right now. I want you…”

Tony sighed. “I told you a million times before, I don’t like these games that you play with me. If you want to have sex, then just say so.”

“Alright,” Peter said. “Tony, do you want to fuck?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Give me a minute, I’ll be inside in a bit.”

 

Tony walked into the house, washing his hands from the dirt and grime. He went down the hallway, and into the bedroom where he was ‘greeted’ by Peter’s naked body sprawled out on the bed. 

“Tony, you took so long. I was waiting forever…” Peter rolled over on his belly and thrusted his ass into the air, wiggling it around. 

Tony’s face went red. “You stop that.” He slapped Peter’s ass, making Peter hiss.

“Ooh, do that again,” Peter said, propping himself on his hands and knees. Tony stripped out of his trousers and got onto the bed, positioning himself behind Peter, rubbing his cock against the hole. 

Tony reached towards the nightstand by the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube, and slathering the slick liquid all over his dick. There was no use in bothering with foreplay. They both just wanted to fuck right then and now. He pushed into Peter’s body, burying his bone all the way to the hilt. Peter gasped and grabbed at the sheets as Tony pulled out and pushed in again and again.

Tony didn’t waste time with being gentle to let his partner adjust to the sudden intrusion. He knew Peter wanted it hard and fast and dirty. He spanked Peter’s cheek again, hard enough to leave an imprint of his hand on his ass. Peter responded with a low groan, panting as Tony fucked his brains out.

It all felt like second nature to Tony. He and Peter had done this many times before, starting way back in Charterhouse. Peter would get on Tony’s last nerve to get him to fuck him, and by the time sex happened, Tony would be so frustrated he’d be a bit more aggressive than usual. Which was exactly what Peter intended. It was like a kind of game to him.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips, digging his nails into the skin, as he pushed in harder and harder. It wasn’t like he didn’t like topping. After all, if he didn’t like it, he wouldn’t agree to this. And Peter’s ass felt so nice and tight around him. But deep down, he wished he could let someone else take charge for once. Peter was such a bottomy slut though, he knew a role-reversal would be impossible with him. This just made him more frustrated, which in turn made his movements more intense. Maybe, he’d have to seek out Mike later on…

Peter grimaced from the nails scratching at him, leaving long claw marks along the sides of his body. He loved the pain, he wanted more and more. “Oh, you little kitten…” An obvious ploy to egg Tony on, but it worked. Tony leaned over and bit down on Peter’s shoulder, sucking on the skin between his teeth. “Ah, that’s it… Keep going…” He felt Tony reach down to his cock, jerking him off. It was only a matter of time before he would come undone.

Their orgasms wrecked through their bodies, Peter’s cock leaking over Tony’s fingers while Tony filled him up with his seed. Peter fell forwards, drooling all over the blankets. Tony sat and stared at his handiwork; a mosaic of bruises all around Peter’s upper back. He chuckled as he wiped his hands clean with a handkerchief and pulled his jeans back on. “Are you thoroughly satisfied now, Peter?”

Peter yawned and looked over towards Tony who was getting off the bed and heading for the door. “Why are you leaving? Aren’t you going to cuddle me?”

“I have things to do,” Tony opened up the door. “I’ll see you later.”

Tony closed the door, leaving Peter all alone on the bed. "Well, that was rude," Peter mumbled. "Probably off to sleep with Rutherford I imagine."

He pulled the comforter over himself and settled in for a nice, long nap. "And they call ME the slut of the band... That's rich..."


End file.
